Nidorino (Pokémon)
|} Nidorino (Japanese: ニドリーノ ' ''Nidorino) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is related to and, starting in Generation V, can produce s that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀ when bred with . Biology Nidorino is a light purple, quadruped Pokémon. It has several darker purple spots across its body. It has large, spiny ears with teal insides, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two pointed teeth protruding from the upper jaw. It has a ridge of toxic spines on its back, and a long, pointed horn on its forehead. The horn is harder than a diamond and capable of secreting poison on impact. Its short legs have three claws on each foot. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is . Nidorino is independent and fierce, often described as violent and easily angered. It uses its ears to check its surroundings. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might. Nidorino live in hot . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Nidorino debuted in the first episode, battling a in a was watching on TV. Thus, Nidorino and Gengar were the very first Pokémon to be seen in the anime, not counting the intro. Ash battled a Nidorino in Fire and Ice during the Pokémon League. He reappeared in a flashback in Friends to the End. A Nidorino appeared in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, under the ownership of . Nicknamed Tony, it evolved from after battling and kissing 's , nicknamed Maria. Temacu has a Nidorino, which was first seen taking a stroll with her Nidorina in The Heartbreak of Brock. Minor appearances Multiple Nidorino appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. Two Nidorino appeared in the banned episode EP035, with one appearing in a flashback. A Nidorino appeared in A Chansey Operation, where he was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Nidorino appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Nidorino appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Nidorino was seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. A Nidorino was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Two Nidorino appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Nidorino appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Nidorino appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Nidorino appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Nidorino appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Nidorino appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Nidorino appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. Pokédex entries . Its highly developed horn is extremely powerful.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Nidorino appeared in the beginning of File 1: Red, battling a . In Pokémon Generations A Nidorino appeared in the game intro-like opening sequence for The Adventure, where it was battling a . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Nidorino debuted in the first round of the , A Glimpse of the Glow, where caught him to show to the Pallet Town children how to catch a Pokémon. As well as another one appeared in Red's explanation fantasy about Pokémon to them. Much later, at the beginning of the , Return to Pallet Town, another Nidorino appears in the wild, against whom Red urges a child to take the on his belt and fight him to weaken him. This again references the opening sequence of the Generation I remakes . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Celadon Game Corner}} }} and , }} |} |} , , and }} , , and }} |} |} }} Trade on }} |} |} , Valor Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} , Valor Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 96}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=033 |name2=Nidorino |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=034 |name3=Nidoking |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Nidorino is one of the first two Pokémon to appear in a Pokémon battle both in the and in the . The other is . This is due to their appearance in the opening animation of , on which the beginning of the first anime episode was based on, as well as the remakes. ** It is also the first Pokémon to be both seen and captured in Pokémon Adventures, in much the same way. * Nidorino, along with Gengar (and, possibly, other Pokémon), originate from the old manga, Capsule Monsters, which is considered the ancestor to the Pokémon franchise. * The Nidorino that appears in Professor Oak's introduction in has the cry of a . * Nidorino's Shiny coloration is the same as 's normal coloration. Likewise, Nidorina's Shiny coloration matches Nidorino's normal coloration. * Nidorino shares its name with , , , , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. Origin Nidorino appears to be based on a , , , , or even a , as seen by their aggressive and independent nature. Name origin Nidorino may be a combination of needle and . Nido may also be based on , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably by jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees), referring to the two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. Rino likely alludes to its male gender; in some languages, such as , names and words ending in o'' are an indication to the male gender. In other languages External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone de:Nidorino es:Nidorino fr:Nidorino it:Nidorino ja:ニドリーノ zh:尼多力诺